


their loss

by tavirk



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavirk/pseuds/tavirk
Summary: после смерти всех латальщиков им нужно успокоиться, обсудить с пастором предстоящие похороны. но всё ли так просто?
Kudos: 4





	their loss

— боки? боки, мне страшно.. — она жалась к нему, хватаясь за его руки и задыхаясь. говорить получалось с трудом, словно из лёгких выбили весь воздух.

она пыталась отдышаться, глотая ртом воздух, зажмурив глаза, один из которых жутко отёк после того, как кто-то неизвестный ударил её по лицу. удар был сильный, настолько, что она, потеряв равновесие, с грохотом ударилась спиной, наверное, о стену вагона. поясница жутко болела, как и рёбра, покрытые яркими синяками.

— всё будет хорошо, — боки врал, и она это знала. их восьмерых товарищей зверски убили, и остаться в живых удалось только им двоим. чудом, как ей казалось: боки даже не тронули, а её буквально сняли с петли подоспевшие проводники. что из этого хорошо?

но вслух она ничего не сказала, только прижалась к нему посильнее, каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствуя, как он, словно рыдая от горя, содрогался и тихо сопел. она провела рукой по его руке, пытаясь успокоить, даже несмотря на то, что она, как и сам боки, была на грани срыва.

наверное, это означало, что хвост победил, наверное, это конец для латальщиков. как оказалось, десять латальщиков – уже двое, из раза в раз повторял мерзкий голосок в голове – ничто против четырёхсот хвостовцев.

— нельзя здесь оставаться, — неожиданно выдал боки, уже помогая ей подняться на ноги и придерживая за плечи, чтобы она не упала. он повёл её прочь из ночного вагона, наверное, в качалку, где обычно зависали все латальщики.

но когда он развернулся спиной к двери, ведущей в сторону качалки, и повёл её вглубь вагона, на другую сторону, она, с трудом открывшая глаза, неожиданно поняла, что в качалку они сегодня уже не вернутся. боки вёл её к вагону пастора, в чайную.

— идём молиться уилфорду? — она попыталась отшутиться, но, видимо, неудачно, ибо взгляд боки стал суровее, а хватка на её плечах – крепче.

— ясно, значит, не молиться.. — от его взгляда ей стало не по себе, из-за чего она притихла, опустив голову и дёрнув плечом в надежде, что боки уберёт руки с её плеч.

— прости, но нам нужно обсудить с пастором похороны, — боки смягчился, убрав руки, перед этим в последний раз похлопав её по плечу. но не получив ответа или хотя бы кивка, он тоже притих. 

шли до чайной в полной тишине, держась на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга. достаточно, чтобы прикрыть друг друга, если возникнет необходимость, но при этом не задеть друг друга, пока идут до нужного вагона. обоим это не нравилось, но у них совершенно нет времени для решения возникших между ними разногласий. настолько глупых разногласий, что хотелось выть от безнадёжности. страшно представить, что с ними будет дальше.

но она знала, что это её вина. она никогда не уважала уилфорда так, как это делали её товарищи. она редко приходила к алтарю, поставленного в его честь, а если латальщикам и удавалось её затащить в чайную, чтобы отдать дань уважения уилфорду, то она держалась в стороне, отводя взгляд от товарищей и портрета уилфорда на стене. ей не нравился культ уилфорда, из-за чего она пренебрегала верой латальщиков в него. это ведь уже не первый конфликт, связанный с уилфордом, алтарём и молитвами.

она старалась поверить, старалась убедить себя в том, что они молились за уилфорда, а не на него. старалась, но у неё никак не получалось. для всех будет лучше, если она просто перестанет поднимать эту тему. и в первую очередь это скажется на её взаимоотношениях с боки, причём в лучшую сторону. ей не хотелось терять последнего товарища, последнего члена “своей семьи”.

напряжение между ними более или менее стихло, когда она решилась извиниться, добавив, что больше не будет шутить про молитвы и мини-церковь пастора. к тому времени они уже дошли до чайной.

в вагон она вошла вслед за боки. она всячески подавляла в себе отвращение, возникшее при виде алтаря уилфорда с вырезками из газет, его фотографиями, и натянуто улыбнулась боки. ей вновь пришлось скрывать свою ненависть к их спасителю, даже если боки и знал о её отношении к уилфорду. даже странно, что он ещё не выгнал её из латальщиков.

боки хотел, даже пытался поговорить с ней об этом, но почему-то передумал после того вечера, когда она рассказала о мужчине в костюме латальщика, который перед отправкой поезда затащил её вовнутрь, помогая отбиться от безбилетников. у неё был билет, но родители затерялись где-то в толпе, и ей пришлось взбираться на поезд самой. но что, собственно, могла сделать девчонка восьми лет, которую в тот же момент пытались скинуть с платформы люди гораздо старше и сильнее?

в тот вечер она, уже тише, добавила, что тогда она мало что понимала по-английски, а у того мужчины был странный акцент, поэтому понять кто он и как его зовут она так и не смогла. правда запомнила отложившиеся в голове на долгие годы слово “латальщики”, произнесённое то ли её настоящим спасителем, то ли кем-то из пассажиров.

ей не нравился холод, но после того вечера она загорелась желанием присоединиться к латальщикам, отплатить своему спасителю. не уилфорду, а простому латальщику. уже после она поняла как опасна работа латальщиков, и ей эта работа была по душе, даже если она мало чего понимала в починке поездов.

поэтому она была здесь, в чайной пастора. поэтому она скрывала своё презрение и отвращение к уилфорду. она латальщица, не слуга уилфорда. она слышала о всём, что творил уилфорд. она видела того мужчину из сервиса обслуги по имени кевин. он был готов умереть за уилфорда, и ей это казалось неправильным.

— джонс? — из раздумий её вывел обеспокоенный голос боки. он осторожно положил руку ей на плечо. опять.

— ты в порядке? — вопрос показался ей странным. лишь потом она поняла, что всё это время пялилась на портрет уилфорда, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— да, я в порядке, конечно.. не волнуйся, — она начала усиленно кивать, улыбаясь боки, стоящему напротив. оглядевшись, она вдруг заметила, что пастора логана здесь нет, о чём она тут же сообщила боки. тот лишь устало вздохнул и указал куда-то в сторону.

— глянь туда, — боки, казалось, был на грани срыва. от его спокойствия не осталось и следа. только посмотрев туда, куда он указывал, она поняла почему.

рядом со стендом, который был увешан фотографиями погибших, лежал окровавленный нож и кусочек синей ткани, той, из которой обычно шили форму латальщиков.

неужто это дело рук.. она не успела ничего сделать, как её ударили чем-то тяжёлым по голове. последний, кого она увидела перед тем, как отключиться, был пастор логан, сжимающий нож в руке и движущийся в сторону боки.


End file.
